Akatsuki ke Indonesia
by Ojaaan Ojan
Summary: Apa kek
1. Persiapan

Akatsuki ke Indonesia! CHIAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!! (Nabrak pohon mangganya Pak RW)

__________ ________________ ______________________ _____________

**Pagi hari di sarang Akatsuki yg berantakan (Dibantai Akatsuki)**

"WUUUOOOIIIIIIII!!!!"

Pein, ketua Akatsuki yang super bokep, teriak-teriak ngebangunin anak buahnya. Liurnya ampe ke mana-mana. Ngenain teddy bearnya Sasori yang baru bangun.

"Ketua geblek! Teddy bear gw jadi kotor kena liur lu!" Sasori ngamuk.

"Mas, kagak pake kuah dong!" Deidara nyautin dari balik Sasori.

"Semuanya keluar! Gw punya berita bagus! Kumpul di ruang tamu!" Pein ngomong lagi. Denger kata bagus, Akatsuki pada keluar semua dari kamar. Meski ogah-ogahan. Inilah ekspresi mereka :

Ita-kisa ngucek-ngucek mata. Itachi emang dari sananya agak kabur pengeliatannya. Kisame gara-gara ditampar ikan arwana cewek di kamarnya. (dihajar pake samehada ma Kisame)

Deidara ngaca-ngaca pake cermin putih cantik. Sementara itu, di anime Inuyasha, Kanna nyari-nyariin cermin arwahnya.

Sasori sibuk ngelap teddy bearnya yang kena liur Pein.

Hidan bengong. Matanya belo trus di bawah matanya ada lingkaran hitam. Sama kayak author kalo kurang tidur. Rambut putih satu itu emang begadang ngadaain ritual Dewa Jashinnya.

Kakuzu, apalagi kalo bukan ngitung duit.

Tobi mulutnya masih berbusa. Lagi gosok gigi trus dipanggil. Karena Tobi anak baik, nurut aja ke luar.

Zetsu lagi nyapa tumbuhan venus flytrap yg katanya suka sama dia. (dimakan Zetsu)

Pein duduk di ruang tamu. Berdehem. Lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Gw dapet kiri.."

"Ayo semua, makan dulu! Baru roti keju aja gak apa-apa yaa?"

Konan masih pake celemek. Bawain roti keju. Akatsuki yang udah laper langsung rebutan. Pein juga ikutan.

"Honey, rotinya enak deh. Makasih yaa.. Kamu emang yang paling cantik!" Pein ngegombal. Yang lainnya sweatdropped.

Konan cuma senyam-senyum aja. Hidan nyela,

"Woi, ketua bokep! Ada berita bagus apaan?"

"Oiwiya! Jadwi gwini…Gwuwe dapwet kwirwiman. Itwu jwam twele-" Pein ngomong sambil monyong-monyong ngunyah roti.

Duagh!

Kepala Pein dilempar sepatu sama Itachi.

"Telen dulu, mas!"

Susah payah Pein telen. Habis itu baru deh lega.

"Jadi gini, gw dapet kiriman. Itu ternyata jam teleport. Bisa mindahin kita ke mana aja."

Akatsuki manggut-manggut.

"Jadi gw ada rencana. Kita cuti dulu. Terus pergi ke Negara Indonesia! Gw denger, katanya di situ banyak hal yang bisa kita pelajarin. Lumayan buat hiburan."

Akatsuki sekali lagi manggut-manggut. Tapi diam tanpa kata. (kaauu diaam tanpaa kataa.. kau seolaah jenuuh padakuuuuu… Plaak! {Ditimpuk sandal tetangga})

"Jadi?"

"Ya..kita berangkat sekarang."

"Whaat?! SEKARANG?! Gw belom mandi!" Deidara histeris. Trus langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

"Woi, banci! Mandinya cepet! Awas lu kalo pake acara ketiduran!" teriak Kisame dari luar.

15 menit, Deidara baru ke luar. Anggota Akatsuki langsung desak-desakan di pintu masuk. Zetsu dengan mudahnya masuk dan langsung nutup pintu kamar mandi. Secara dia bisa nyerep ke tanah.

"Eh, emangnya Zetsu-senpai perlu mandi ya?" Tobi nanya ke Sasori.

"Au. Buat fotosintesis kali!" jawab Sasori seenaknya. (Author mau dicincang Zetsu)

"Venus flytrap! Kalo lama, venus flytrap pacar lo itu gw bakar!" teriak Itachi.

5 menit, Zetsu keluar. Lagi dan lagi, desak-desakkan. Yah, gitu seterusnya deh.

_________ ______________________ _______________ ______________

**Jam 8.30**

"Semua udah siap?" Pein nanya setelah ngasih petuah ina ini itu.

"Iyaaaaa……….."

Konan dateng bawa kotak yang gak gede-gede amat. Pas dibuka, silaw men! Zetsu sampe nutup mukanya pake venus flytrap miliknya.

Isinya, 10 jam tangan abalan. Jarumnya udah gak beraturan. Semuanya langsung sweatdropped.

"Ini.. beneran jam teleport?" Kakuzu sangsi.

"Ehh… gak percaya! Sini, gw pake. Honey, ayo pake. Kita liburan aja berdua!" Pein ngambek, trus pake jam tangannya. Konan juga pake. Trus, pegangan tangan, en lenyap!

"Waduh, Pein-sama hilang!" Kisame cengo.

"Berarti, bener gak ya?" Deidara masih bingung.

_Aku bukan boneka..boneka..boneka…. (Aku bukan boneka : Rini)_

Hape N81 Sasori bunyi. (Nyaaa…. Author pengen…). Diangkat trus diloudspeaker.

Terlihat di layar, Pein udah pake celana renang. Konan pake swimsuit n handuk kecil. Latar belakangnya pantai kuta.

"Lo masih kaga percaya? Nih liat, gw ma Konan udah ada di Bali. Asik loh! Makan es kelapa muda di atas pasir!" pamer Pein.

Akatsuki lainnya bengong. N sekejap langsung rebutan jam tangan.

Setelah tombolnya dipencet, tubuh mereka seakan tersedot ke lorong ruang dan waktu.

"Woi, kita mau ke mana?" Zetsu nanya.

"Ke Indonesia lah! Gimana sih lo?" Kakuzu ngomong balik.

"Tapi, kita kan gak tau tempatnya!" Hidan teriak.

"Tenang, gw bawa pet- AAAHH!!!" Itachi jadi histeris

"Napa?" Deidara nanya.

"Petanya ketinggalaann…."

"Bagus, sekarang kita gimana?" Kisame kesel.

"Calm down everybody! Tobi brings a map!"

Semua pada noleh ke Tobi. Tobi ngeluarin sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

Ta~daa…

"Ini dia, peta! Peta milik Dora si petualang! Pasti berguna!"

GUBRAAKK

"Aduuhh… Tooobbbiiii…"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah depan, muncul sebuah lingkaran hitam berlistrik. Dan mencerai beraikan posisi Akatsuki. Semuanya terpisah dan jatuh di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

_________ ________________ _________________ _____________________

**Bagaimana? Ancur? So pasti! N gw punya pertanyaan. Yang berpindah-pindah tempat itu namanya teleport bukan sih? Thanks. R&R jangan lupa!**


	2. Adventure of 2 artist

**ADVENTURE OF TWO ARTIST**

Sasori in….

Sasori membuka matanya. Slow motion. Kedip-kedip bentar. Trus, ngeliat sekitar.

"Kok, pada ngelatin gw sih?" Sasori mikir sambil ngerapihin rambut merahnya yang kayak boneka chucky.

Si boneka chucky itu kaga nyadar kalo pakaian jubah akatsukinya jadi mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

Ada anak kecil teriak-teriak, "Mama, mama! Itu kan Cacoli yang ada di naluto!"

Atau, "Mama, Cacoli kok idup lagi? Kan udah mati!" (Author ditampar)

Alhasil, banyak anak-anak yang ngerubutin Sasori. Bahkan, ada yang minta foto segala! Sasori langsung aja kabur.

Sasori akhirnya berhasil sembunyi. "Sialan, emangnya gw badut apa?"

Dia ngeliatin jam tangannya. "Eh, kok ada tombol gambarnya pakaian sih? Coba pencet ah!"

Bzzzzttt.

Sekejab, jubah Sasori berganti menjadi pakaian badut! Jelas aja Boneka Chucky itu kaget bgt.

"Ooo… Jadi ini buat ganti pakaian ya? Tapi, kalo gw pake pakaian badut gini, kan gak lucu!" (Author : Lucu kok! Lucuuu bgt!)

Dipencet lagi tombol aneh itu. Jadi deh, pakaian berubah menjadi kaos n celana panjang biasa.

"Naahh, ini baru keren!"

Yak, Sasori dengan pedenya ke luar dari persembunyian. Menendang bola dan GOOOLLLL!!! (Komentator bola : On) (Dijitakin Sasori)

Eh, enggak, bukan itu. Sasori keluar dari sekejap, seluruh cewek di dufan pada ngeliatin Sasori. Mukanya pada langsung merah. Dan,

"Huwwaaaaaaa………….tolongin gw!"

Sasori dikejar-kejar sama cewek se dufan. Gara-gara mukanya yang baby face itu tuh! Lari-lari keliling Dufan. Naik Kicir-Kicir, Tornado, halilintar, n de el el.

**Meanwhile….**

Deidara in ……..

Sama kayak Sasori, Deidara udah sadar dari pingsannya. Celingukan sana sini.

Trus,

"Banci! Petugas, tangkap!"

"What! Ada pembersihan banci! Eike bisa mati nih!" Deidara panik. (Author dilemparin lempung sama Deidara.)

Makhluk yg gak jelas gendernya itu langsung kabur. Beda sama Sasori, Deidara sempet kebangun pas Pein pidato tentang tombol pakaian. Langsung aja dipencet sama Deidara.

Bzzzttt

Jubah Deidara berubah jadi…. Baju cewek tipis yang dipake kalo mau tidur!! (Dibunuh Deidara)

"What the hell?! Kok baju ini!"

"Kamtib! Dia ada di sini!!!"

Deidara makin kenceng larinya. Pake bom yang dibentuk roket. Hasilnya, pasar yg dilalui Deidara penuh asap. Sementara Deidara mencet tombol lagi.

Bzzzttt

Jadi, baju Deidara berubah jadi celana pendek sama kaos oblong. Rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda.

Deidara langsung turun dari roketnya. Terus ngeledakin roketnya, n kabur.

"Gw nih di mana sih? Kaga ada anggota akatsuki lain. Ooii.. Tobi! Sasori-danna! Zetsu-san! Kakuzu-san! Hidan-san! Itachi-san! Kisame-san!"

"Berisik!" Deidara dilemparin ember isi air sama seseorang yg lagi tidur,

"Gyaaa! Lempung gw basah! Eh, apaan tuh yang tinggi-tinggi bulet?" Deidara cengo'.

Dideketin. Dideketin. Dideketin. Seperti waktu pangeran menemukan putri tidur dalam hutan. (lebay)

Ternyata, itu adalah…. Candi Borobudur!

Yap! Deidara terdampar di Candi Borobudur. Mata Deidara klincong! Baru kali ini dia liat seni yg segede itu! Langsung loncat-loncat datengin candinya, dielus-elus, diukur-ukur.

"Waduh, kalo gw bisa bikin lempung gw jadi bangunan segede ini, bisa2, jadi bom C100!" Deidara menimang-nimang candi seperti anaknya.

**Go back to Sasori**

Akhirnya, setelah melalui semua wahana tanpa pandang bulu bahaya atau enggak, Sasori selamat dari kejaran fans dadakannya. Meski penampilannya acak adul.

"Gile, kenapa sih cewek-cewek itu agresif bgt sama cowok yang dia suka! Gw jadi tau rasanya jadi Sasuke dikejar-kejar fansnya!" Keluh Sasori.

Sementara, Sakura, Ino dan Karin bersin-bersin.

Kembali ke lap.. eh sasori! Sasori kan boneka murah, masa disama-samain ama laptop mas Tukul yang harganya bisa Rp10.000.000,00?! (kabuurrr…. Sasori ngejar bawa pedangnya almarhum Orochimaru!) Si boneka Chucky ngeliat ada bangunan gede.

"Apaan tuh! Tadi gw belom masuk! Masuk ah!"

Sasori melangkah masuk ke bangunan. Naik sejenis perahu atau apalah itu (Author ogah dateng ke tempat ini kalo di Dufan)

Itu kendaraan berjalan. Sasori Cuma bisa ngeliat gelap doang. Trus, ada cahaya dan..

Blasssh…

Weih, matanya Sasori langsung melotot! Puluhan boneka manis ditampakkin di situ.

"Ewww… thank God! Because of You, I'm here now!"

Sasori langsung nangis-nangis ngeliatin boneka satu-satu. Mulai dari boneka Barbie ampe boneka monyet juga dikagumin! Saraf kaga noh?!

_**Go to Deidara…**_

Masih aja sibuk mainin stupa-stupa di candi Borobudur.

**Gimanaaa? Ancur kan? Yach begitulah!**

**R&R jangan lupaaa!**


	3. Two Zombies in

****************************************************************************

**Two Zombies in….**

"Plik!"

Wuih, Hidan bangkit dari kematiannya! Gaya bangunnya juga sama kayak pocong bangkit! (Di voo-do sama Hidan)

"Weh, shit all! Di mana neh?!" Hidan mengumpat-ngumpat. Terus ngeliatin sekitarnya. Kemenyan, tombak, keris, rambut, patung-patung aneh ditata dalam ruangan itu.

"Apaan neh? Tapi kok kayaknya bagus ya?" Hidan cengo. Terus coba pegang satu keris.

"HEII!! MALING TUYUL!!!" (Author digeplak Hidan)

Hidan kaget setengah hidup. Keris yang tadinya mau dipegang malah jatoh ke bawah. Untung kaga kena kakinya.

Sesosok pria besar berambut keriting masuk ke ruangan. Terus di sinari ama lampu konser yang gede itu.

Jreeenngg!!!

Inilah, KI SAPA TAU!!!

"What? Dewa Jashin, makhluk apaan noh?" Hidan makin cengo.

"Ooohh, anak muda toh! Sangkain tuyul dari sinetron yang suka saya tonton. Ngomong-

ngomong, situ kok bisa ada di sini?" Ki Sapa Tau nanya ke Hidan.

"Mana gw tau! Tapi, lo ni kerjanya apaan sih? Kok punya barang bagus-bagus kayak gini sih?" (Author : Hidan udah kaga beres otaknya)

"Saya Ki Sapa Tau. Seorang dukun. Bisa mendatangkan dan menghancurkan penyakit, menghipnotis, terapi perawan seumur hidup, dll."

"WHAT?! Keren tuh! Kalo gw bisanya voodoo orang! Dan gw gak bisa mati juga!"

"WTF?! Nyok! Kita tuker2an ilmu!"

"Yoookkkk!!!"

Jadilah, 2 orang tak beradab itu tuker-tukeran ilmu yang gak beres juga.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Lampu lalu lintas warna kuning nyala! (Dibacok sama yg punya)

Eh, eh, bukan deh. Matanya Kakuzu, si bendahara akatsuki yang madut (mata duitan) kebuka. Trus bangun.

"Aduh duh duh, aww! Pinggangku!! (teriak ala Squidward)

Kakuzu ngelus-ngelus pinggangnya. Kayaknya itu gara2 dia nabrak loker besi.

"Ini ruangan apaan yach? Kok isinya besi semua?" Kakuzu ngeliatin satu-satu loker di situ.

TIba-tiba, otak jahil nan kumal dari kakek-kakek madut satu ini (dikeroyok Kakuzu pake benang2nya) ngeluarin kepala botak bersinar! Benang dari badannya dibentuk jadi kunci.

"Ehehehehehe.." Kakuzu mantep bgt masukin benang kuncinya ke lubang kunci. Kletek kletek kletek… Pintunya kebuka dan…

CRINNNGGGGGG (bersinar seperti segala macam lampu dari lampu konser sampe lampu petromak)

Sejibun duit langsung keluar! Mata kakuzu langsung warna warni. (Uang rupiah kan macem-macem warnanya)

"Alamak, macam ke surga saja aku ini!" Kakuzu bertingkah lebay. Diliatin pintu loker di situ.

_**Bank Liliput**_

_**Nyonya Bakwan Subakwan**_

_**0921231**_

"Oh, I love you, God! Gw dijatohin ke brankas Bank Indonesia! HUAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Kakuzu bersyukur-syukur lebay. "Gw congkelin satu-satu ah!"

Jadilah, si madut Akatsuki bekerja layaknya mata-mata FBI mencongkel data dari musuh bebuyutannya. Bedanya, Kakuzu kerja kaga ada cool-coolnya! Malah kayak monyet ngambilin pisang di kebunnya pak tani!

***********************************************************************

**R&R ditungggu**


	4. 2Travel GoodBoy Venus Flytrap

**Travel n Travel + Good Boy n Venus Flytrap**

Kali ini, yang kebuka matanya Cuma satu. Terus ngelirik kiri kanan.Bangun, terus nguap lebar. Topeng jeruknya sampe mau lepas. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tobi si Anak Baik!!

"Tobi ada di mana nih?" Si muka jeruk mau bangun. Pas ngeliat apa yang dia dudukin, ternyata adalah…

KLOSET!!

Tobi kaget terus melotot. "Huaduh?! Salah apa Tobi? Kok kelempar ke toilet sih?"

Diliatnya tulisan di dinding toilet tsb.

_TOLONG BUANG PEMBALUT DI TONG SAMPAH YANG SUDAH DISEDIAKAN. TERIMA KASIH._

_PENGURUS PIM_

"PIM? Apaan noh? Coba Tanya peta ah! PETAAAA!"

Peta dari jubah Tobi keluar. Terus intro musik. (Author kaga hafal! Ngapain dihafalin?!)

_Aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta aku PETA!_

"Dora dan Boots in-.. LHO! Kok Dora sama Boots jadi makhluk kepala jeruk sih?" Si peta shock.

"Enak aja, ini Cuma topeng! Eh, peta, PIM itu apaan sih?"

"Meneketehe! Cari aja ndiri!"

"Plliiisssee.. Nanti aku kasih cokelat deh!"

"OGAH! Bisa gendut nanti!" (Author baru tau peta bisa gendut! Suer dah! {Digulung sama Peta})

"Kalo gitu, permen?"

"Boleh!" (Apa bedanya? Sama-sama bikin gendut kan?)

Peta mulai lagi aksinya. Dia liatin peta Indonesia lekat-lekat. Ampe matanya melotot. Terus liat tulisan seukuran 1 nanometer (busyet!) di Jakarta Selatan.

"Ketemu! PIM adalah Pondok Indah Mall. Suatu tempat di Jakarta yang merupakan tempat jalan-jalan dan memiliki banyak toko dan permen dan ba-"

"Yey! Permen! Yey Yey Yey!" Tobi langsung jogged-joged kayak kodok terus ngabur ke luar.

"Woy! Kepala jeruk! Tunggu! Kostumnya ganti!"

"Oiya, lupa!"

Bzzzttt

Tobi berubah kostum, jadi pake baju yang secorak dengan bajunya Naruto, terus pake topeng Power ranger warna merah.

"Yap! Gini baru bagus!" Tobi langsung ngabur lagi. Si peta ngikutin dari belakang.

(Tobi bener-bener kaga punya selera berpakaian!)

Pas keluar dari pintunya, cewek-cewek di toilet pada kaget setengah mampus. Tobi juga kaget. "Lho, kok isinya cewek sih?"

Sejurus kemudian, toilet cewek dipenuhi teriakan cewek yang bikin telinga congek, trus Tobi sama peta kabur sambil dikeroyok cewek-cewek.

"Peta, sekarang kita ke mana?" Tanya Tobi.

"Bawa duit kaga?" si Peta balik nanya.

"Bawa sih. 200 ryo. Ngambil dari Kakuzu-senpai."

"Ya udah. Jalan terus, nanti ada skywalk terus a-"

"Heeeeiii!!! Ada es-krrimmm!!!"

Tobi melesat ke tukang es-krim tsb. Terus beli n ngasih duitnya.

"Lho? Mas! Ini duit mainan tau!" teriak mbak yang jual.

"Lho? Kan duit asli itu! Di Negara Tobi aja laku!"

"Saya gak mau tau ini duit Negara mas atau siapa! Saya mau mas ngasih duit Rupiah! R-U-P-I-A-H!!!"

"Tobi ogah!"

"KOK GITU!!!"

"YA BEGITU MAU SAYA!"

"Kalo gitu…. KABUURRRR!!!!!"

Tobi langsung lari bawa si peta. Mbak2 yang jual itu langsung teriak-teriak maling dan semua pedagang dan sekuriti di situ pada ngejar Tobi.

Tapi dasar Tobi! Sambil lari pun dia bisaan aja ngambilin permen atau apalah terus ngasih duit yang dikira palsu.

"Yang penting bayar!"

_**Nun jauh di sanaaa…….**_

Fenomena Venus Flytrap membuka daunnya terjadi. Dan terbukalah bahwa di dalamnya adalah 2 buah lingkaran yang beda warna. Eh, lho kok Venus flytrap bisa bangun?

Ooo… ternyata itu bukan Venus Flytrap asli! Itu yang gadungan dan pemiliknya adalah si kanibal Zetsu. (Gyaa! Digigit Zetsu!)

"Woy, putih! Di mana neh?" Bagian putih Zetsu nanya.

"Loe ajah ngga tau, gimana eike, bo!" Bagian hitamnya jawab. (ooo.. ternyata! Bagian hitamnya Zetsu udah ketularan virus banci2008nya Deidara)

"Eh, tapi lo nyadar gak kita tiduran di mana?"

"Di rumput, lah bo! Masa yang kayak gitu loe gak tau? Ngapain aja loe pas di squwl?"

"Eh, goblok! Gw juga tau! Tapi, pikir dong! Di mana lagi ada yang beginian! Sodara kita semuanya, neh! Silaturahmi yuk!"

"..oiya! Pinter juga

loe! Ayo beraaanggkaaaaaaaat!!!"

Zetsu lari kayak lari jogging terus nyapa-nyapa tiap tumbuhan yang dia lihat. Pengunjung tempat itu pada langsung lari ketakutan ngeliat ada venus flytrap raksasa lagi makan badut hitam putih. Zetsu cuek bebek. Pas lari, dia ngeliat ada plank.

_KEBUN RAYA BOGOR_

"Putih, tau kaga Kebun Raya Bogor tuh di mana sih?" yang hitam nanya.

"Mana eike tau bo! Yang eike tau, kita nich di Indonesia!" si putih jawab.

"Ya udah! Eh, kayaknya gw nyium bau-bau busuk tapi enak deh!" (Mana ada busuk tapi enak!)

"Iya dech! Arahnya dari sana tuh! Tapi kok kayaknya jaoeehh buanget?"

"Datengin yuk! Sodara kita noh!"

"Tapi, jaraknya jauh bo! Mau loe ke sana capek-capekin kaki bagian loe?!"

"Eh, putih tolol! Kan bisa nyerep ke tanah! Gimana sih loe?! Malu eike punya kepribadian lain kayak loe!" (lho? Yang hitam kok malah ketularan juga?!)

"Eh..iya, ya! Sory dech! Tapi, kepribadian ganda kan emang biasanya lain sifat! Liat aja si pink konoha itu!" si putih membela diri. Di Konoha, Sakura bersin-bersin lagi. Ino sampe ngira Sakura kena flu burung. (Digampar Sakura)

"Eike error gara-gara kesenengan ketemu yang beginian! Let's go!", si putih nyambung lagi.

Si Venus flytrap berkepribadian ganda itu langsung nyerep di tanah. Terus 2 detik kemudian (waduh! JET!)

Pas keluar, lagi-lagi pengunjang pada kaget dan kabur seribu langkah. Dan lagi-lagi juga, Zetsu cuek bebek.

"Baunya makin kerasa!"

"Baunya.. hmm.. ngangenin!"

Slow motion, Zetsu membalikkan badan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Seharian.. (digigit Zetsu lagi)

Yang ada dibalik Zetsu, adalah…………..

CINDERELLA!!!!

Eh, salah lagi. Yang ada dibalik Zetsu adalah

……………………………………………………….

BUNGKA BANGKAI!!!!!

"OH MY GOD!!!! DEWA JASHIN, I LUPH YOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!" Zetsu hitam dan putih teriak sama-sama. (Sejak kapan nyembah Dewa Jashin?) Matanya udah bintang berbinar-binar kayak lampu mobil dalam kegelapan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Zetsu memeluk bunga Bangkai ntu. Terus dicium-ciumin, dipeluk-peluk, dielus-elus, dijilat-jilat (hiii… jijay!!!!)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Gimana? Ancur lagi kan? Maaf ya kalo kurang greget. Habis, nyelesain fic ini di sekolah. Yach gimana lagi. R&R yo!**


	5. Lovely Idiot Couple

**Lovely Idiot Couple**

Debur ombak menderu-deru saling berkejaran. Di atas pasir yang lembut, seorang pria "gagah" berbaring. Menikmati pemandangan indah, saat dewi-dewi manis nan bohai berkejaran.

"_What the hell are you looking, perv boy?"_

Tepat di depan mata si pria, seorang bule brewokan melotot. Matanya belo kayak mau copot bola matanya. Bibirnya manyun-manyun.

Si pria jawab gagap, "Eh, eh, nggak, ampun, eh, _sorry mister, Don't looking anything _kok!"

Si bule mendengus trus jalan menuju sang "dewi-dewi" bule. Terus digaet pergi.

"Huh, padahal lagi asik-asiknya ngeliatin bule cantik bohai! Dasar bule kampung!" dengus si pria.

"Nagato sayaannggg! Ke sini yuk! Aku udah beliin es kelapa mudaa!" seorang wanita berseru padanya.

"Eh-i-iya! I'm coming, honey-ku Konan!"

Yap, itulah pasangan cinta yang NORMAL dari Akatsuki. Nagato a.k.a Pein dan Konan. Liburan yang sepertinya menyenangkan di Bali. Begitu nyampe, Pein langsung nyeruput es kelapa mudanya Konan.

"Iih, Yang! Kan ini punyaku!" seru Konan manja.

Pein ngikik-ngikik. Gak nyadar kalo yang jualan ngeliatin sinis.

"Enak ya, jadi anak muda, gue aja gak pernah kayak gitu ama bini gue." Gumam si penjual.

Habis itu, pasangan itu beranjak dari tempat duduk. Terus jalan-jalan sambil gaetan tangan kayak pengantin. Pokoknya, mesra.

"Eh, Yang! Ada kios tuh! Liat yuk!" tarik Konan.

"Yaah.. mulai lagi…"

Pein diseret Konan ke kios "Sandang Bali". Dan yang membuat Konan belo' matanya, ada tulisan :

1 BUAH : 10.000

BELI SELUSIN : DISKON 50%

Konan matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Pein dilepas terus digeletakin begitu aja di lantai. (Dibacok Pein). Si rambut biru itu langsung nyelip-nyelip di antara baju-baju warna-warni.

Pein bengong sambil duduk di sebuah batu. "Kebiasaan seorang wanita, kalau sudah belanja, pasangannya dicuekin gitu aja…"

Pas lagi bengong sambil ngiler, ada tangan halus nepuk-nepuk punggung Pein.

"Aduh, ini apaan yang nepuk-nepuk.. Belakang gw kan pohon kelapa… Aduh, jangan-jangan, setan pohon kelapa neh…" gumam Pein gemeteran.

"Sorry.."

Slow motion, Pein malingin mukanya ke sosok misterius di belakangnya. Buka mata pelan-pelan. Yang terlihat..

ENG ING ENG… POHON KELAPA

"Loh, kok pohon kelapa?"

"Sorry, sir.."

Pein makin melotot. "Ada yang ngomong! Pohonnya ngomong! Ngomong bahasa inggris lagi!" Udah gak nahan, terdengar teriakan "HANTU POHON KELAPA!!! NGOMONGNYA BAHASA INGGRIISSSS!!!"

Si jeruk princing itu langsung kejumplang dari batu. Dan gitu, kejatohan kelapa.

"Sorry, sir. Are you alright?"

Pein ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol gede, ketika dia lihat seorang bule cantik di depannya. Si bule juga kayaknya kaget banget.

"Oh May Gat?! Cantik sekalee… Lebih cantik and seksi daripada Tsunade!!" batin Pein. (bisa ngebayangin?)

"Sorry?" ulang si bule.

"Eh, eh, gak, eh don't worry, ehehehe… I'm okay" sahut Pein, dalam hatinya bangga bener bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris.

Si bule ngelanjut ngomong, "Sorry, but, . kamu bisa beri tahu saya alamat ini?"

Pein nerima secarik kertas bertuliskan

"Jalan Gamelan Semaradhana no. 333"

Pein langsung inget. Tadi dia sama Konan sama dia masuk ke toko dengan alamat itu. Tepatnya, Pein diseret Konan.

"Yes, yes! I know. It's not far." Pein nyahut.

"Kamu bisa antarkan saya ke sana?" si bule matanya udah berbinar.

Pein menimang-nimang. "Kalau Konan tau, gw bisa mati dibacok. Tapi, ah, si bule ini aja dulu deh. Kapan lagi jalan sama bule sebo (seksi dan bohai)! Konan kan kalo belanja lama banget!"

"Okay!" Pein akhirnya jawab.

"Let's go!"

Jadilah, Pein dan si bule cantik itu pergi ke sana. Si pierching itu mau ngajak ngomong, tapi takut si bule malah gak ngerti sama bahasanya Pein yang amburadul kayak meja Author yg udah kayak habis kena badai. Tapi, si bule ngomong,

"Don't worry. I can speak in your language. Yeah, although sedikit-sedikit"

Hoh, bisa toh, piker Pein. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Jodie Marvett, panggil saja Jodie."

Pein langsung melotot. Jodie Marvett? Itu kan penyanyi di soundtrack film bokep 'Heaven of World"!

"Ooh, ya ya. Sudah menikah?"

"Belum. Masih single!" kata Jodie sambil tersenyum.

Sepanjang jalan, Pein dan Jodie terus mengobrol satu sama lain. Walaupun ngobrolnya kayak anak TK.

"Kenapa kamu punya banyak tindikkan?"

"Ehehe, iseng saja. Keren kan?"

"Umm.. yaa.." jawab si Jodie, padahal sebenernya ilfil. "Padahal mukamu itu seperti toko tindikkan…" batinnya.

Sampai di Jalan Semaradhana nomor 333, si Jodie ngegandeng tangan Pein masuk ke dalam toko. Si Pein kesenengan tentunya. Alusss…

Lagi seneng-senengnya nungguin (baca : memelototi) Jodie, tiba-tiba, dari pintu pager, muncul sesosok hulk.

"PEIN! SEDANG APA KAU DI TEMPAT BOBROK SEPERTI INI?!!!" Dari dalam hulk itu muncul Konan.

"Anjing lu! Bilang tempat gue bobrok! Pas di depan gue lagi! Dasar wanita kere!" batin si penjaga toko.

_Flashback_

_Pas di toko itu,_

"_Yang, liat deh. Gaun malem ini bagus kan?" Tanya Si Konan sambil nunjukkin gaun mini warna ungu muda._

"_Wets! Cakep man! Cocok tuh buat kamu, Honey!" kata si Pein. Padahal sih, Pein bilang bagus karena ngebayangin Konan pake baju itu. Wow!_

"_Mas, mas! Ini harganya berapa ya?" Tanya Konan sama si penjaga toko yang botak._

_Si penjaga toko ngeliat mereknya, terus "Rp200.000,-"_

"_WHAAT THE HEELL?!! 200.000?!!!"_

"_Iya non."_

"_Tawar deh, 100.000 aja!"_

"_Waduh gak bisa non! Udah harga mentok!" kata si penjaga. 'Enak aja lu nawar 200.000! Gw beli baju lu tuh 100.000!'_

"_GUE GAK MAU TAU!!! TURUNIN HARGANYA!!!" teriak Konan marah._

"_SAYA UDAH BILANG ENGGAK YA ENGGAK!"_

"_TURUNIN!"_

"_ENGGAK!!"_

"_TURUNIN!"_

"_ENGGAK!!"_

"_TURUNIN, BOTAK!"_

"_ENGGAK, KERE!"_

_Pertempuran itu berlanjut. Pein udah malu banget. Apalagi mulai ditontonin banyak orang._

"_Kere! Kere! Kere!" seru yang jagoin Konan._

"_Botak! Botak! Botak!" seru yang jagoin penjaga toko._

"_Saya hancurkan muka kamu sekarang!" ancam si penjaga toko._

"_Silahkan! Siapa takut?!!"_

"_Dasar kamu wanita ular!"_

"_Lu pria bolit! (Botak pelit)"_

_Si penjaga udah gak tahan lagi. Tangan kanannya udah bawa setrikaan panas. (Dapet dari mana?) Dan dia teriak, "Sekarang juga, saya akan setrika mulut berbisa kamu itu dengan setrikaan di tangan kanan saya ini!" sambil ngancungin setrikaan ke atas, mirip patung Liberty versi botak._

"_Sekarang juga pula, gue hancurin toko lu dengan kertas!!" seru Konan._

"_Huh, emang bisa pake kertas! Tolol!"_

_Pein udah merah banget mukanya. Demi mencegah Konan memakai justu, Pein langsung bawa Konan ke luar. Bukan diseret lagi, tapi digendong! Sialnya, si Pein bego gak ngiket tangan Konan. Langsung aja Konan ngadepin tangannya ke toko itu. Dan sekejap, kertas-kertas langsung nimbun toko itu beserta jualannya._

"_Wow!" orang-orang terkagum-kagum._

"_Pakai tangan kiri!!" seru Konan dari kejauhan._

_Hadirin bertepuk tangan._

_End of flashback_

"PEIN! KAMU NGAPAIN?!" bentak si Konan.

"Ah, eh, e-enggak. Cuma-" Pein gagap.

"CUMA APA?! NEMENIN CEWEK ITU HAH?!" si Konan nunjuk ke Jodie sambil ngeliatin mukanya.

"Loh? I think I know you?" sahut si Jodie sambil agak ketakutan.

Si Konan juga sama ngerasa pernah liat. Setelah sejam liat-liatan,

"Oh My GOD! My SISTER!" seru keduanya sambil pelukan.

"My Sister??" Pein melongo.

"Iya, Say. Ini kakakku. Dia tinggal di Inggris. Tapi aku gak tau kalo dia ke sini juga."

"Oh, well. Jadi dia pacarmu, Konan?"

Konan ngangguk. Pein makin bingung. Kok iso? Dia mikir juga,' kalau namanya Jodie itu Jodie Marvett, berarti nama Konan juga Konan Marvett dong, gak pantes ah!'

"Nah, Pein! Tungguin kita ya! Kami mau belanja bareng!" Kata Konan sambil senyum-senyum, senyum setan maksudnya.

GUBRAK!!! Ada kelapa lagi jatoh ke kepala Pein. Marvett bersaudara gak peduli, gak tau malah. Lanjut aja belanja.

"Malang banget nasib guee…." Rintih Pein.

Maaf karena sepertinya gak nonjok humornya. Trims buat flame, kritik dan pujian yang keteteran karena saya gak tau cara buka review kemaren banget. Terserah mau ngomong apa, saya dapet untung pahala ini. Arigato.


End file.
